Sonic Z 101
by Technas the Hedgehog
Summary: You all know Sonic X right? Well I remixed it to my own series. Sonic and a friend get teleported instead. Hope ya like! R&R plz :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning before the start.**

"Amy, you don't have to do this?" He said and was on the ground coughing for air. "What do you know? If you never did it, none of this would ever happen!" The dark feminine voice said as she was about to blow the hedgehog away for good. "How…how could this of happened?" He said and lied on the ground, gasping for his life. "Why…" Was all he could ask as he laid there, on the verge of death.

- 1 year earlier -

All was good on Mobius. A certain blue hedgehog was out for his daily run, a certain fox was tinkering away with his machinery, a echidna and bat were arguing and fighting about who knows what, a rabbit was in the flower garden with and older rabbit and a chao, and finally a pink hedgehog was on a specific Island looking for supplies for a recipe.

But today, something strange happened. A certain evil scientist was in his empire, plotting a plan for world domination, as usual. "Now if I calibrate this correctly…it should go something like-" He said and finally got his creation finished. "Eureka! I did it! I actually did it!" He gloated and walked over to a lever. "Lets try this little puppy out, shall we?" He said and forcefully pulled it down.

All of a sudden the skies around an island turned black and the Island it self shook. "Aaahhh! Whats going on?" The pink hedgehog screamed out. She began to run for shelter but was then swooped up by a figure. She had her eyes shut tight but opened one slightly and saw the hero of Mobius. "Sonic! Whats going on?" She asked. "I don't know, but what ever it is, its not going to be good." The blue one said and ran to the green object. "Knuckles, what's going on?" He asked as he set the pink one down. "I don't know! Some things up with the master emerald!"

All of a sudden the cobalt hedgehog screamed out in mid air. He then started glowing a blue aroma around him. The emerald was reacting to him some how, making him scream out in pain. The master emerald then shot out a blurring light. Two screams could be heard, and when the light cleared…they were gone. "What the heck?" The echidna scream out.

…

Silence and blackness was upon him. He suddenly opened his eyes and everything around him was black. "Ugh…" Is what he said as he tried to get up. He sat up on his behind on flashed his eyes to see clearly. "Ow my head. What did I hit?" He asked and rubbed his head. He then managed to get on his feet, but was a little wobbly. He then finally got his sight back and squinted his eyes at the surroundings around him. The hedgehog then walked forward. "What is this place?" He asked to himself. He then heard a sound. It sounded like a car horn. "Am I by a highway or something?" This was all confusing to him. He couldn't take this anymore and ran towards the sound, but suddenly stopped at the beings around him. "Could it be? Am I…back in his world?"

…

As she lay there on the ground she felt something on her cheek. It felt wet and slobbery. She then opened her eyes a little and giggled. "Hey stop it." She playfully said as she sat up. Amy then rubbed the little puppy dog next to her and stood to her feet with no problem at all. "Where am I? Did something strange happen, or-" She was then cut short by the dog standing up on his two hind legs and paws on Amy's knees. "Ok ok." She said and picked the critter up in her hands and brought it to her face. It then liked her nose and she laughed at the touch. "What are you doing out here? Is your owner looking for you?" She asked him and all it did was tilt its head in confusion. "Scrappy?" A voice called out behind some bushes.

Amy then flinched a bit but decided to go towards the voice. "Scrappy? Where are ya boy?" The voice called out again. "Um…excuse me." Amy said to the person. "Whoa!" The person exclaimed and jumped back. Amy got startled and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry. Um, is this your dog?" She asked and held the puppy out to the stranger. "Scrappy!" The person called out and grabbed the dog from Amy's hands. "Where have you been? Your in soo much trouble mister!" The person said talking to the dog but then hugged it. "I guess it kind of scampered off from you." Amy pointed out and went up to the stranger. The person then looked at Amy with wide eyes "Oh my gosh…" Amy then walked to the side of the stranger with her arms crossed.

Amy then looked at the stranger with a confused look "Whats the matter?" She asked. Then person took a gulped and said "No way. Your Amy!" They said and stood straight on their feet. "Um, yes. How do you know my name?" Amy asked. "How can I not? You're my favorite character!" Once the person said 'character' Amy got a rush of confusion threw her head. "What do you mean by character?" Amy asked. Then person then looked at Amy with a confused look now. "Your Amy Rose. Off of Sonic." Amy then went wide eyed and backed away slowly. "Off of Sonic? Eww!" She said with a tremble. "Oh no not like that! I meant- UGH its going to be hard to explain." The person then walked up to Amy, holding her hand out to her. "My name is Christy." Amy then looked at her hand and shook it. "Amy. Amy Rose." Amy shook her hand and let go. "Oh I already know who you are. But if you want answers, come with me." Christy said and turned around walking away. Amy then hesitated to follow her, but did anyway.

"Am I back…in his world?" Two hedgehogs asked each other.


	2. Sonic Z 101 chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting you**

"So your looking for answers, huh Amy?" Christy asked walking on the Earth ground beside Amy. "Yeah. Where am I?" She asked looking up to her. "Ok. Well first of all, your not back on Chris's planet, so you can get that thought out of your head." Amy stopped in her tracks for a second then continued to walk again. "Second, Sonic is actually a game made by a corporation called Sega. Well…there is a game called Sonic the Hedgehog, but I'm talking about the REAL Sonic." Amy hummed an understanding and stepped in front of Christy. "We should find him. He needs to know this to." Amy said, not sounding worried at all. "Yeah, but there is one problem…" "Well what is it?" Amy asked. "You cant go into town like that. People will act all paparazzi. So here, put this on." Christy handed Amy a red hoodie. Amy put it on and flipped the hood up over her head.

"Ok. Now your ready." They both walked out of the woods and into the city. Amy looked around in awe at the scenery. "This is Central Square. A lot of shopping in these parks." Amy started walking on the side walk and looked around for a second. "This place is-" Amy was cut short by an alarm going off. She turned around sharply and saw a bank being high jacked. "Hey! Stop!" Amy quickly said running off for the robbers.

Sonic wasn't to far away and with his good hearing he heard the alarm go off. Without hesitation he ran over to the crime scene. "Hey, whats going on here?" He said stopping in front of the robbers. "Get out of our way, whatever you are, we ain't got no time for horse play!" The guy said and attempted to run past Sonic but he stepped in their way. "Guys like you sicken me. Why don't you just put it back and be good for once in your life huh?" He said smoothly and crossed his arms. The guy pulled out a gun and the other pulled a knife. "I said we ain't got any time for horse play! Now move out of the way or we'll do it for ya!" He threatened. Sonic shrugged and sighed "They just never learn…" He said and smirked at them. He then hopped up and kicked both of the weapons out of their hands.

The robbers winced out in pain as they held their hands from Sonic's kick. "Grrr, I WARNED YOU!" One of the robbers said and forced a punch to Sonic's gut. Sonic rolled his eyes and about a centimeter away from his stomach, Sonic held his fist with the palm of his hand with no pain expression in his face. He then took the robbers wrist and turned it to the side. "Whats the warning part?" Sonic asked and flipped the guy in a circle and made him land on his chest and with his arms behind his back. "Well, that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Sonic said to himself. As he wasn't looking the other robber snuck up behind Sonic with a crowbar and attempted to smack him upside the head with it. With a batting stance the robber attempted to strike but was cut off by Amy kicking him in the cabs and made him fall to the ground. The crowbar fell as well and sent off a chime when it hit the pavement and Sonic turned around to see his pink friend. "Amy…" He said in a questioned tone. 'Sonic." Amy said as she saw her hero. As the two stayed in their moment, the robber that was on the ground shot up and grabbed Amy by the legs, making her dangle upside down.

"Hey! Let her go!" Sonic said as he got up from his robber that he had on the ground. Amy wiggled trying to break free, but it was useless. Amy then opened her legs apart, making the robber drop her as Amy flipped out his embrace and landed on the ground with her knees bent. Sonic looked at what she did in shock and confusion. "Whoa…how did you learn how to do that?" Amy swiftly turned to Sonic and crossed her arms. "Ehh… guess you can say I've matured." She said flipping her bang in front of her face. Amy then turned back to the crook that was behind her and kicked him in the stomach. He then fell to the ground in pain. Just then the cops finally arrived at the scene and put the crooks in cuffs. Sonic picked up the guy he had from the ground and handed him to the cops. "Thanks lad. You really helped us out." One of them said. Sonic simply rubbed his nose and chuckled. "Your very welcome." Amy said with a smile. The cop left and Amy turned to Sonic. "Hey Sonic. How did you get here?" Sonic stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Amy back. "I should be asking you the same question."

At that moment Christy came over. "Hey Amy, everything all-" She stopped at eyed Sonic. "No way…" She said and clenched her fists. "Oh my gosh, this is not happening!" She said and got over excited. Sonic sweat dropped and stepped a few feet back. "Your Sonic! Your really him!" She said and grabbed his hand with both of hers and shook it firmly. "I'm a big fan dude." She said and kept shaking. Sonic smiled weakly and snatched his hand back. "O-k. And how do you know who I am?" He asked and crossed his hands. Christy just shook her head. "Theres a lot of explaining to do. You two just follow me." She said and began to walk forward. Amy followed but was suddenly snatched back by her arm. "What do you think your doing Amy?" Sonic asked her. "Don't worry. Shes ok." Amy said and snatched her arm away from him and continued to follow Christy. Sonic simply sighed and went to catch up with them. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be clear to us once she explains everything." Amy said and walked by Sonic's side. "Yeah…I hope your right on that." Sonic said and followed them both down the side walk.

'Chris…I'm back…' Sonic thought to himself.


End file.
